Typically, men and women shave their bodies by applying a layer of shaving aid such as a gel, cream, soap, or lotion with their hands to the area of skin to be shaved. The user then shaves their skin with a wet shaving razor. The wet shaving razor is periodically rinsed in water to remove the cut hairs that become trapped in the wet shaving razor. This method of shaving requires the user to purchase a can or tube of shaving aid and a wet shaving razor which may be a disposable shaving razor or a shaving razor system having a disposable cartridge. The tube or can of shaving provides enough shaving aid for numerous shaves and outlasts the life of several disposable shaving razor and/or the disposable cartridge.
The above mentioned method of shaving has several drawbacks. First, this method of shaving requires a consumer to purchase and apply more shaving aid than is necessary. For example, some consumers will need to shave when they are traveling on business or vacation. Currently, strict airport policies regarding carry on articles for sharp articles, such as blades as well as limitations on the amount of carry on liquid toiletries allowed has created a severe inconvenience for the frequent as well as the occasional traveler. Some travelers prefer purchasing new shaving aids and shaving razors when they arrive at their destination rather than dealing with the hassle of carrying such items onto an airplane. Although relatively inexpensive disposable razors are available, consumers must also purchase a can or tube of shaving aid, which can be expensive, especially if the shaving aid is only needed for a couple of shaves. The can or tube of shaving aid contains an overabundance of shaving aid, which is typically thrown away with the disposable razor before the traveler returns home. If the consumer prefers to carry on their shaving supplies, the shaving aid container(s) add extra weight and volume that can be used for other toiletries. The typical traveler does not need an entire container of lotion, unless they are staying away from home for an extended period of time.
When the consumer shaves an excess of shaving aid is typically applied to the hand and massaged onto the skin. This process is messy and produces an extensive amount of wasted shaving aid which requires the consumer to wash off their hands prior to taking hold of their razor. Shaving aid is thus wasted on every shave, which is not very economical. The process of rinsing also creates issues if there is not readily available running water, or if water is trying to be conserved. For example, the availability of running water may be scarce for consumers who hike or camp in the wilderness away from modem conveniences. Consumers in certain regions of the globe, such as emerging markets may also have limited access to any water. In certain instances no water is readily available. For example, consumers who are constantly in a rush often find the need to shave in atypical locations such as in a car or on public transportation. The process of applying the shaving aid is also messy, which does not lend itself to consumers who are in a rush and shave on the go. For these reasons, some consumers tend to use an electric shaver or put off shaving altogether, even though the look and feel of a close smooth shave from a wet shaver is ideally preferred.